Itachi's Tribulations
by SaiyukiTakashi
Summary: Itachi meets a mysterious set of girls, Anaka and Saiyuki. Now he must sort out his feelings and protect them both. Oh he's in a bit of a pinch now!


**AN: So this is the first time I've written in a few years. I am hoping that this is so much better than the original! I am so sorry it took so long for me to get up and update **

**This is not Beta'd, so if you would like to Beta this, please PM me! I'd love to hear your thoughts!**

**Also, please review as I need to hear everyone's thoughts on this. The reviews will help me with growing into a better writer. No flames please as they will be disregarded and deleted. Constructive criticism is welcome and sought. **

**Now on with the show :3**

* * *

"Happy Birthday!" a familiar voice said, walking up to me.

"Shut Up! I don't want everyone to know!" I said quietly, turning to glare at the person. That person was Itachi, dressed in his usual Akatsuki clothing. The only thing that was different was he wasn't using his Sharingan.

Itachi smiled, "No one but us knows." His smile tipped me off a little. He never smiled; especially not around me. He was up to something…

A skeptical look flashed onto my face, "Mmhm. Why do I not believe you?"

Itachi's smile disappeared, "Hn..." That was the only response I got. I was starting to get very irritated.

My eyes turned killer cold, "Itachi." As soon as I said his name with all the accusation that I possibly could, I heard noise.

There was a slight clunking sound as the "door" to the roof opened. The door was made of thick wood and it resembled an attic. There was even a ladder leading down into the house. Two figures emerged from the entryway. One was around eight feet tall and broad, the other was around 5' 8" and slender. The first figure, apparently, felt like announcing everything to the world that night.

"I found them, Sai and Itachi are having a moment though. Maybe they'd prefer to be alone!" Kisame yelled back downstairs, "Hey lovebirds, the party started already! Come on." Kisame went back downstairs to enjoy the festivities that were taking place. This was beginning to get annoying.

I stepped away from Itachi, shaking my head. I plopped down onto the ground, "Nope. No way in hell. You'd have to drag me there. We all know that would only happen when hell froze over too, so might as well not bother trying!"

The second figure moved away from the door and stood where the moonlight could shine on her. She had brilliant violet eyes and matching hair. She had a slight tan but no freckles. She was wearing a white dress that had a pencil skirt and white flats on. Her Violet hair was straight and flowed down to a little past her waist. She was my best friend, Anaka.

Anaka walked closer to me and said, "Oh please won't you come? Please? Please?"

I scowled. Every time she begged me to do something I always did it, especially when she started pouting. "No. Final answer. Goodbye. The end."

Anaka sniffled. "Please?"

I looked over at her. Big mistake on my part. She had managed to conjure up fake tears _and_ pout. I was done for.

"You suck major ass."

Her response was a giggle as she pulled me down the stairs and into our room that we shared so she could get me 'all dolled up'. I have medium-length red hair with too many curls and too much frizz. My eyes are blue-gray, but grayer than blue, with flecks of green, red, yellow, and orange close to the pupil. I'm about 5' 5" tall and I'm not as slender as Anaka; definitely got some meat on my bones (luckily I don't have too much). I'm paler than Anaka, and sadly I have a bajillion freckles.

About two hours pass, and I'm finally emerging from hell—I mean, Anaka. I'm wearing a crimson red sodapop girl dress (like the ones from the '50s.) with matching red flats. I have no jewelry on save for the Akatsuki ring that I wore around my neck. My nails were painted red with little gold cherries on the thumbs. My hair was tamed and due to that fact, it decided to curl like Shirley Temple's hair. I had cherry red lips and the cat eye look. All in all, I looked pretty hot.

When I walked into our living room, everyone noticed because Itachi just stopped talking and blatantly stared at me. I swear, if he wasn't a pompous fool, his mouth would've hit the floor. It was weird and I didn't like it.

"Can I help you?" I asked rather harshly. I just hated it when people stared at me! Sheesh I hated it when any attention was thrown my way.

Itachi still just sat there staring at me while I glared a very Uchiha like glare.

Anaka came and saved the day! She linked arms with me and had everyone sit in a circle (she had Itachi next to me so he couldn't openly stare).

"Okay… Well since its Sai-chan's 16th birthday, we're going to play Spin The Bottle!" Anaka happily announced. I swear she lived to torture me. "Sai-chaaaaaaaan! You're first since you're the birthday girl!"

I inwardly groaned. I hated anything and everything like this, but I guess I had to go along with it if I didn't want to be killed in my sleep. So I sucked it up, grew a pair, and spun the damn thing. It landed on Deidara. He was a little weird, but he was cool.

"Truth or Dare? Hint: there's only one option. So pick dare." I said, cheating, but I had a plan.

Deidara looked at me, suspicious, "Umm…. Dare?"

"Good choice. I dare you to kiss Anaka. And I don't mean a pathetic little kiss, no, I mean a full blown make out session for at least a minute and a half." I told him.

Anaka and Deidara looked at me like I was crazy.

"Chop chop! What's taking so long?" I hurried him.

Deidara was sitting next to Anaka so he didn't really have to move. He looked at her with a hint of passion in his eyes. Before Anaka could protest, Deidara lightly touched his lips to hers, just in case. He wasn't expecting her to kiss him back. They soon began to kiss each other so passionately that it shouldn't even be legal.

Itachi looked at the stopwatch I had in my hands noticing by that time it had been a minute and forty-five seconds. He whispered in my ear that it had been the amount of time I had previously set. I turned to him and whispered in his ear that I knew, I just wanted to see how long it would take them to stop.

About five minutes later they finally came to an end. Their faces were flushed and they were breathing hard.

Amused, I finally said something. "Took you guys long enough. I thought we were going to have a full-blown porno right here." That definitely embarrassed the crap out of Anaka. Which gave me great pleasure, to say the least.

The night continued with Truth Or Dare, cake that Kisame made (which I believed he had poisoned or something), and just idle chit chat. Then came the worst thing of all. The gifts. Ugh! I can't stand it when people buy me things. I mostly just got girly stuff like jewelry, and I have to admit, I did like it. Anaka made me a photo album of the Akatsuki and her (All pictures had me in them) and lots of chocolate. Its kind of a weakness, chocolate. I can't resist it. Itachi's was my favorite though. He actually bought me a naginata. Not just any naginata, but the one I had been drooling over for the past three months. It has a dragon design that bleeds onto the blade itself. It's red and bronze. Perfect.

I just sat there, shocked. My mouth had dropped open and I'm sure I was drooling. Anaka leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Are you drooling over your naginata or Itachi?"

I snapped my jaw shut and stood up. I wanted to hug him or , or something. I wasn't sure what. So I settled for flinging myself at him and hugging him, squealing with happiness. He was shocked and holding the weapon, so he didn't hug me back. Instead, when I finally let go of him, he handed me my naginata. I took it eagerly, and turned towards everyone with a calculating look in my eye.

"I'm gonna name it Fred." I announced, nodding my head decisively.

Everyone looked at me dumbfounded. Suddenly they started guffawing like deranged lunatics. I ignored them. In my head they were all idiots. Yet I loved them, they were family.

I yawned and glanced at the clock. It was almost 3 am. I told everyone I was going to head off to bed because I was tired. I bid everyone farewell and goodnight and slipped off to my room. I looked around the room. It was big. It was a traditional style house with tatami floors and walls. There were two small chests resting at the foot of our (Anaka and I) beds and a small, round table next to our beds. A simple lamp was on each one. Through a door to the right as you enter the room, is the bathroom. Each bathroom in the house connected to a hot spring. Back inside the room, when you first enter and look straight, is a little porch. The porch is separated by glass sliding doors. The porch leads down to a lake with a pier that extends about ¼ way into the lake. It's my favorite spot to relax.

When I got back into our room, I immediately changed into something less… Dressy. I found a pair of white shorts and a black tank top. I slipped into those and walked outside and down the wooden path to the lake. I reached the pier and sat with my legs dangling over the edge; feet in the water. I gazed out across the lake thinking about nothing and seeing nothing. I was paying attention, and the next thing I knew, I had fallen asleep. Faint footfalls were approaching. When they reached me, the person sighed before picking me up bridal style. At that point, I was as dead as a rock, sleep-wise. The only thing I remembered that night, was feeling safe in someone's arms, before drifting off to a very peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Alrighty, please review! Ideas would be great as I'm just kind of winging it! Oh and I will respond to all reviews even if it takes me a while to get there. I am in college full-time (I'm a freshman), so please bear with me!**

**There will be no graphic scenes as I don't write like that. I will hint at stuff (more than likely) in the future, but no details! Sorry, guys!**

**Thanks for reading, and, again, please review!**


End file.
